


The Year in Kylux 2019

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Forgiveness, Innocence, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Soft Kylux, TheYearInKylux2019, soft touches, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Welcome to 2019!Yes, I started in February, January just got away from me.I will try to do each month's theme/prompts for our boys.Tags will update with each prompt.As always, my apologies for my imperfect grammar and punctuation.Enjoy!Happy 2019 Kyluxers!





	1. January - Light and Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Rating is for future chapters.  
> Chapter one doesn't contain anything remotely explicit.

It had been a rough day, well day, was actually an understatement. So much had happened since the base had been compromised. StarKiller, gone. Kylo not only injured by the Wookie but also by the scavenger. Snoke, dead. Luke, dead. The Resistance had outsmarted Ren only because he had been distracted and let things get in the way, cloud his vision, objective. _Their_ objective.

Of all the things that had gone wrong, the worst was disappointing his co-commander.

Kylo accessed their quarters and found Hux in his favorite chair, a glass of some rare brandy in his hand. He looked tired, as did Ren, but he didn’t care about himself. All he saw was Hux.

He approached Hux cautiously, they hadn’t spoken much in the last few days… and when they did speak, it was in cold, harsh tones. “Ren, don’t…” Hux’s voice seemed so far away despite the fact that he was right in front of Ren.

“Armitage… I’m… I’m sorry.” The words from Kylo soft as they left him as he dropped to his knees in front of Hux. “I’m so very sorry, please, forgive me.”

Hux took a sip of his drink while he thought over Ren’s words. He just _knew_ Ren was truly sorry. This wasn’t an act. This wasn’t a trick. He set the glass down and removed his gloves. He looked at Ren with soft, loving eyes and carded his fingers through Ren’s hair.

“I know you are Kylo, I know.”

Kylo didn’t budge from his kneeling position and didn’t say a word so Hux had to take matters into his own hands. He slowly slid from his chair and onto the floor in front of Kylo.

He looked deep into Kylo’s eyes and it almost broke him. The red, tear-filled eyes. The slash along his gorgeous face. Hux moved his hands to hold the side of Ren’s head, his hands just over Kylo’s beautiful ears before he closed his eyes.

Kylo just stared blankly ahead, unsure of what Hux was up to. This was different for them, this type of softness. Hux’s hands stayed on Kylo’s ears and Ren took a deep breath. It felt good, he wasn’t sure if Hux knew what his actions were doing, that his simple touch calmed him.

Kylo closed his eyes soon after, though he didn’t want to stop mapping the freckles on Hux’s cheek or the way Hux’s lashes rested on his sharp cheekbones.

Kylo was lost, but it wasn’t a bad thing. Hux’s touch grounded him and Kylo felt like he could stay like this forever. After a while, Kylo felt as if his forehead was singing, a touch so electric that Kylo gasped audibly.

Hux held Kylo’s head in his hands, their eyes closed and the only sound was their breathing in step; they were so incredibly close, and the simple gesture of Hux touching Kylo's forehead with his own… it was probably the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. Kylo didn’t dare move and it seemed that Hux had no intention of moving either.

“Breathe with me, Darling…” Hux’s voice steady and soft and Kylo could only do as he was told. They breathed together… breath after breath with no movement other than the rise and fall of their chests.

They stayed that way long into the night. No more words were spoken. No further movements. They sat there, deeply connected forehead-to-forehead and heart to heart.


	2. February - Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is ordered by Snoke to recover, rescue Ren as Starkiller dies.
> 
> But Hux would have rescued Ren even without Snoke's order. 
> 
> Well, that's interesting.

Finding Ren was surprisingly easy, but of course, it was, thanks to the tracker he had placed in Ren’s belt all that time ago. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, or why Ren kept it in its place, but now as Starkiller crumbled under him, Hux was thankful for it.

He finally found Ren and stood over him, the loss of blood obvious as it stained the snow dramatically.

“General, we must hurry.” One of the troopers called out to him, and Hux nodded in response. Two of his men picked up Ren carefully and for a brief moment, their eyes met. It was a fleeting moment, the crackle of the planet beneath their feet an urgent reminder for them to get Ren in the shuttle and fast.

Once Ren was secure, the pilot took off, leaving what was left of the weapon behind. Of course, Hux mourned its loss, but he had other things to worry about now – and none of them had to do with the planet, with the weapon. His only concern lay in a medical capsule, seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness.

Ren then appeared to be babbling, He seemed incoherent, rambling about Han Solo, a lightsaber, the traitor and the scavenger. Hux could only sit beside him and watch. He could offer no real comfort… he didn’t know what Ren spoke of. Ren’s eyes would shoot open off and on and lock with Hux’s softened gaze. Hux was certain that Ren couldn’t see, at least Ren couldn’t see him.

Hux wanted to scream at his men, at the pilot, how much longer until Ren would receive proper medical care? Even Hux could sense that Ren was failing… not just physically but mentally. Hux was losing Ren and it wasn’t something Hux wanted. That thought scared and confused him, when did that happen? When did these feelings for Ren begin? As he began to go through their history, their interactions, Ren’s hand around Hux’s arm brought him out. Hux looked where Ren held him, then at Ren’s face and was taken aback by what, no, who looked back at him. Ren seemed calm, awake and fully aware. “Armitage…” Ren started in a whisper, “I see you –“ and then Ren slumped to the side, his grip no longer around Hux and his eyes closed. Now, the General panicked.

“Ren! Ren!” Hux yelled.

Hux was about to shake him but they had docked with The Supremacy and Hux hadn’t even noticed. He stepped back as he watched the medical personnel board the ship and take Ren away. Hux wanted to yell out, to follow, and to run after the medical capsule… but he couldn’t… because… how would that look? Things already were bleak for him, he had to try and keep it together.

As soon as it was possible without looking or being too obvious, Hux once again found himself at Ren’s side. Medical had done an amazing job; Ren was stable, the wounds clean and healing but they would scar… but Hux didn’t care about the scarring. Ren was alive. Ren had survived the multiple attempts on his life.

Under the artificial medical bay lighting, clothed in only thin medical garments, half of his face bandaged up, his shoulder and side also bandaged, Ren looked… Ren _was_ beautiful. He looked so young, almost at peace and Hux couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Ren’s head… was he dreaming? A lock of hair had fallen into Ren’s face and without thinking, Hux moved to sweep it to the side and behind his ear. Hux relished in the feeling of that soft strand in between his fingers… and Hux craved more. He wanted to run his fingers through Ren’s hair, to feel how Ren would react to his touch, to _hear_ how Ren would react to his touch. Hux carefully touched Ren’s cheekbone before shaking his head and pulling away.

Before Hux could pull away completely, a careful hand grabbed at Hux. It startled him at first, but when Hux looked at Ren’s face and saw those dark, soulful eyes looking back at him, he felt a wave of warmth and calm wash over him.

“You’re going to stay, aren’t you?” Ren’s voice low but harsh, the battle and treatment had taken their toll on him.

“You need your rest, Ren…”

“No, I don’t. I need you.”

Ren’s words stalled him Hux’s ears, and Hux felt his breath hitch and his throat get dry. He could only look back at Ren with disbelief in his eyes.

“You came for me…”

“Supreme Leader’s orders..”

“You stayed with me…”

“Supreme Leader’s orders..”

“Armitage –“

The use of Hux’s first name caused him to falter and stare at Ren… coldly.

“Don’t…”

“I’ve always felt you, Hux, from the moment I came on board. We are not destined to be enemies. Just the opposite in fact…”

“Ren, I don’t –“

Hux was about to begin his usual tirade of how he didn’t believe in the Force, but the soft brush of Ren’s subtly chapped lips against Hux’s own interrupted him, ultimately silencing the General.

They didn’t speak much after that… Ren had conveyed his feelings for Hux through the use of his tongue, his lips; and the questioning, seeking touch of his fingertips to Hux’s face and the gentle pull of soft red hair.


End file.
